A Whole New World
by thesupermagicsmile
Summary: (AU) What happens when Callie Torres, the school's speech therapist, realizes she has feelings for her best friend and colleague, Arizona Robbins?


"Really, chicken soup again? Come on, I think you can be more original than that." Arizona said while laughing.

Arizona Robbins was the school's psychologist, she would meet with different students who were going through hard times and try to provide some comfort. She had brilliant blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, even she would admit she was definitely an attractive woman. It was 12:30 in the afternoon, lunchtime. She was sitting in the faculty lunchroom with the speech therapist, Callie Torres. The speech therapist was definitely her best friend at the school. Their offices were right next to each other and they got along very well. Callie Torres was slightly taller than Arizona and had stunning black hair. Her arms and legs were always tanned and glowing, she was also gorgeous.

"How's George?" Arizona asked her lunch partner tentatively. She knew George was sometimes a tough subject. He was her easily upset and angered husband. Arizona knew that he and the Latina had somewhat of a rocky marriage. They agreed on few things but the one thing they did agree on was that marriages, even the ones in Reno, are sacred; therefore they refused to divorce.

Callie looked up at Arizona and said, "He's fine, I guess. I wouldn't really know."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Oh well he went off to Miami, to a conference that was supposed to have ended two days ago. I tried calling him, he hasn't called me back or anything."

Arizona seemed worried, only out of sake of protecting her friend.

"Oh my goodness, Calliope, how are you feeling? You must be a complete wreck!" Callie looked up at the blonde.

"Calliope, huh? What makes you think you can use my full name?" Callie playfully stuck out her tongue at the woman next to her.

"I can use whatever names I want! It is your name, after all, Calliope. I think it's a beautiful name. There are way too many Sarah's and Katie's in the world anyway. Yours is unique and fascinating." Callie blushed. She looked at Arizona and couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Her tone had been the most sincere and honest she had ever heard from anyone. She sat there and starred at the blonde for a minute before she finally muttered out a sort of meek, "Thank you, Arizona."

"But, you never answered my question! Are you okay, how are you feeling about him just, eh, I don't know, walking out?" Callie's eyes shifted down towards her lunch. She did not really want to answer this question, she didn't want to let Arizona know how hurt she really was, but she definitely couldn't lie to her friend.

"I am doing okay. I was hurt at first, but you know I came to realize that maybe it's okay. It is a lot less stressful to be on my own, it really is. It just kind of sucks that he would walk out on me without any word or notice." There were tears welling up in the Latina's eyes. She was more hurt than she had just revealed; Arizona noticed this too.

"Oh, hon, it's okay. You know you don't need him. He was mostly horrible to you anyway. I know you are going to miss him sometimes, but you don't need him. You'll find someone else, someone who sees how much you're worth. You're going to find someone who knows that they would be stupid to let you go. I know you will, Calliope. So you don't need a gross, middle aged man who thinks the sun revolves around him, trust me." Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and smiled. Arizona took her finger and wiped the tears off of Callie's cheek. She looked into the speech therapist's eyes and gave her another smile.

Callie's voice was a little shaky. "You know, considering George won't be home, do you want to come over and have dinner? We can watch some stupid rom-com and feel better about ourselves."

"Oh yea, that sounds— Oh Callie, I forgot, I'm so sorry, I have to go to this thing…"

Callie sort of laughed. She was a little embarrassed that she had even asked.

"Oh, of course Arizona. A thing? How literate of you to say."

"Okay well, it's a date."

"With someone from school?"

Arizona let out a slight giggle. "Yea, you know Julie, right? She's one of the paras."

"Of course I know Julie, this school isn't that big after all. " Callie's voice got smaller and she looked down at her lunch once again. "Well anyways, have fun on your date, I guess."

"Calliope Torres, are you jealous? Ha-ha," Arizona said jokingly.

"No definitely not. I have my Netflix to keep me company."

"Okay well as long as you're sure. I would cancel it if you needed or wanted me to. I know it must be hard to go through what you're going through."

"I'm really glad I have you, Arizona."

And with that the bell rang marking the end of the lunch block. Callie looked at Arizona for a response but all she got was, "I have a meeting with Richard now. I'll see you around." The Latina nodded in response, her mouth full of her lunch. She had somehow forgotten to eat much. Arizona had distracted her. They usually had a light banter but somehow today's lunch was different. As she watched the blonde walk away, she noticed how muscular and tanned her legs were. This was never something Callie had noticed in particular. Sure, she had always known that Arizona was an attractive woman, but was she somehow seeing her different?


End file.
